


Phone-in

by Brorito_Dorito_Daddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tagged underage because it's ambiguous/they're teens, They're both needy fools but they love each other it's good, Trans Character, Twincest, Twins, trans characters plural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brorito_Dorito_Daddy/pseuds/Brorito_Dorito_Daddy
Summary: While Dave's away, Dirk likes to call often to shoot the shit and pass the time. But as horny incestuous brothers are, some things get a little heated.





	Phone-in

_“Come with me, and you’ll be, in a world of pure imagination…”_

“Dave, fucking stop! God-fuck- if you meme this one more time-”

 _“Bitch, what do you expect me to do?”_ Hearing Dave let out a little warble at the end, signaling that he’s probably going to be muttering the next sentence, Dirk rolls over back to face the phone, picking it up with a grunt.

“I bet you have the entire thing memorized, just for that, don’t you,” making your accusing tone clear as he mutters a ‘maybe so’ under your cutting words. After both have spoken and teasing has pulled you both off the intended question, silence hangs over the line. Your heartbeat seems to fill the air instead, pounding against the bed.

 _Could be taken either way_.

5, 10, 15 seconds…

_“You, really want to-I, ahum.”_

_Oh god Dave was thinking about it._

You flush just about everywhere and your stomach hurts with how much it just tried to contract, curling up into yourself in a ball of arousal and shame. Aroshal.

“Ij-ah-ahhann-wELL-” word vomit, all of it. You’re just plain terrible and you feel like Dave should know. Dave knows, and you know that Dave knows, and he probably picks up on you knowing what he knows and everything spirals into the fact that he sounded really horny.

And that you liked it.

Before you can even begin to elaborate on what you started, Dave’s breath comes as static through your phone, but there is a clear note of a whining undertone.

 _“C’m on.”_ His voice, pleading like you’ve never heard before. It’s,

_Fucking delicious._

“Come on what? I-, is this a double entendre? Are you already asking for sexual favors? I- dude, gotta be more specific,” your words spill from your consciousness, buying time and Daves explanations. You need to reaffirm that this is not your overextending imagination, not merely your own fucked up desires paving a path into being sexed up by the dream image of your brother. You could pinch yourself, maybe, but your reflexes always go for the more overthought-yet-utterly-disorderly ramble that replaces coherent, reasonable communication.

 _“Yeah, maybe that and-I should go take my meds,”_  there’s a mad scramble on the other end as Dave flees into the distance. Away from you.

Sometimes, it’s a nice reminder that you’re an absolute idiot. Insufferable in every way.

A sudden wave of utterly unsexy emotions wash over you and the ball you want to curl up into is from a throbbing boner of self loathing. You fucking did it. Dave skedaddled right out from under your ad-

_“Okay, yo-sup meds taken, what’s shakin’?”_

Absolutely startled out of your session of Idiotic and Self Pitying Thoughts, you reply with a squeaky, “Wssaw-du?” which earns a mighty guffaw from the other side.

 _“DUDE, fuckin SEXY!”_ Dave squeals as you hear him smack the bed in a fit of laughter. The absolute intensity of this uproar has you almost laughing yourself. Subconsciously leaning towards the sound of merriment with a soft smile. All hesitance forgotten.

“You know it,” you coo, “and besides, sexy is as sexy does. Meaning, does-DO, do you. As in I- I do you… aughhhh. I tried.”

Dave snorts.

_“You tried, and you most certainly failed. Just like you failed to be here to get some dick on dick action up in here. The aura of gay in this cramped room we call ours is awfully stagnant. For shame, Dirk.”_

“Shut up, you know I’d be on you in an instant if I _were_ there.”

A sharp intake of breath. All blood rushes down south as you grasp the weight of the words just said. While true, it’s so blatantly sexual that everything just _shifts_ and the room fills with an oppressive heat.

_“Yeah…I kinda miss that.”_

Everything is just so heavy, even breathing feels hard to do as your eyes slip shut, forcing yourself to concentrate on your body’s reactions. Hands on your thighs that you couldn’t remember being there before. Are they yours? You clench the denim of your jeans slowly.

“Maybe...Did you want me to, replicate it?” Your words are strained, trying to keep the breath out of your voice while all you want to do is slump down and quell the deep dull throb in your pants.

At first it doesn’t seem like there’s going to be a response, but a wobbly little ‘mhmm’ makes it to your ears, going then straight to your gut. The sudden intensity of the fire makes your lips part in a voiceless gasp. It’s embarrassing what he can do to you.

And again, making you ache in the best way possible, he whines.  
_“Please, Dirk.“_

You hands are down between your legs in an instant. Grinding your palm against the denim, head pressed back into the pillows at an uncomfortable angle. It doesn’t stop the pleased sigh when you feel yourself beginning to react to the friction.

“God, you-you wish,” half to yourself and half Dave, you murmur as you continue pressing down with one hand. The other sliding up to fumble with the button. Then the pressure off your waist loosens, you skim the lining of your boxers with quickened breath. It’s so tame compared to your in-person escapades, but you find yourself absolutely choking on your words already.

“So I could, I could be there for you. And-fuck!” when your hand dives under the boxers and over the curve of your crotch, you bite your tongue and thrust up without any command higher up the brainstem. The other hand coming to help you part the folds.

Dave, on the other end, whimpers. Most likely farther along than your barely there touches, but it only serves to deepen your arousal and you find yourself rubbing in slow circles, spreading the slick wet feeling. Whines and other pathetic noises fall out, feeling entirely limp and tense at the same time.

_“Se-seems like the opposite. Sound pretty fffuckin desperate there-Ahn wanna...let you fuck yourself on my fingers until…”_

In time with his words, a digit slips inside and your eyes flutter open. Almost expecting to see Dave here with you, hovering over your now panting form with eyes of rose, and delicate fingers deftly working you over.

It’s enough to make you cry out with a thrust of your hips, slipping another digit to scissor yourself wider and the stretch is so fucking good. It’s good because Dave makes you feel good and if he were here right now you would be begging for him, tear-streaked and a trembling mess.

“Please!” you cry out. Your voice rising to a weak trill. You need him here, and the low muffled moans sure proves he wants you too. You’re rocking into your hand erratically, all sense of serenity or patience gone as you’re desperate to feel bliss.

Bliss by him, from him.

 _“God yes, Dirk, fuck- I can’t you’re, really goin for it. You’re-you’re so nice-”_ Dave rambles on, his words driving into you like you wish his fingers did. Heat is coiling in knots residing in the depth of your stomach and you’re desperate for release. Only hoping that Dave is synchronous; that he can cum alongside you. You can’t ask, the words refuse to form on your tongue when all that spills is incoherent whimpers and the occasional plea that breaks from the wordless mantra.

You can barely hold on, just barely. Listening for cues from the other side, giving it all the attention you can muster just to keep yourself in time with Dave’s hitched breaths and throaty moans. Until he’s letting you know with a voice like bells that he’s on the edge.

You’re absolutely gone with him, jerking sharply, so hard you’re cumming a rictus as much pain as is pleasure.

Minutes after, you feel the sweat cooling on your skin, the occasional twitch of your clit still making you dully aware of how used you feel. Collapsing fully into the mattress with your head lolling to the side, a sigh passing your lips.

 _“Still there, prince? Sounded pretty heated on your end,”_ Dave says as if he didn’t just orgasm into the 5th dimension himself. With deep throaty moans alternating your high squeals.

All you can do is sigh louder, pleasant and satisfied and maybe more than a bit cuddle hungry. He cracks an audible smile at this, and you’re huffing into the phone, prompting him to explain.

_“You were just really nice to hear, that’s all. I miss having this in person, but you never fail to give it all you got.”_

“Mm,” your voice is hoarse and you’re desperately thirsty, but he deserves a vocal affirmation, “all for you.”

_“And same goes for you. Honestly fuck, dude. I can’t wait to pick you up bridal style and throw you on the bed next we meet.”_

“Stop, that’s...gay.”

_“Crowned gayest. Gay pageant of 2058.”_

You wrinkle your face in barely constrained contempt and he seems to pick it up by your silence.

_“I’m so gay it transcends time, you dork.”_

“Dork-er.”

_“Not even a word.”_

“Then I will make it one.”

_“Dude, go get water you sound like the world’s least sexy dying horse,”_

“Implying there are _sexy_ dying horses.”

 _“...Go on, git,”_ Dave huffs, causing you to chuckle before bursting out in a fit of coughs. It’s time to go. Rolling over and off the bed, you get to your feet before coming back to pick up the phone. Being very careful to balance it between your least used fingers.

“Love you. Talk later?”

_“Of course. Love you too.”_

 


End file.
